Xtreme lyfe
by lissabear07
Summary: 2 girls move to NC and have the time of there life


[pic]Laura and Melissa have been friends since middle school and there were 2 years till graduation. Melissa and Laura were both 17yars old and were feed up with there parents and younger and older siblings crap. The 2 of them were vary mature 4 their age and decided to move out and find their own house together.  
  
Laura and Melissa's parents both were in the military and they were sick of moving all around and losing their friends. The to of them were huge wrestling fans and new that Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore lived in North Carolina so what better place for them to move to and possibly bump into them. They backed all there stuff and headed to NC to their house they had bought online.  
  
Laura and Melissa pulled into the driveway of their house after all those miles they had been traveling. Laura shut the door of her baby blue metallic convertible and said to Melissa. "Well Lissa, where home!" Melissa, " yeah, now lets go get a look around the house and then we can unload."  
  
The 2 of them walked around the house and heard weird motorcycles noises and walk into the woods and there they saw the most jaw dropping sight. Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore racing on Jeff's bike tracks. Yes, we know, and to quote the Hurricane, "wuts up with 'dat?"  
  
The 2 girls practically freaked and decided to go and unload the stuff before they did something really embarrassing 4 themselves. They unloaded all the stuff and went into there huge house and laid on the floor talking' about there unbelievable day. Soon night came and they weren't tired so they decided to go outside. While outside the began to hear voices coming from the woods, out of the blue Jeff and Shannon walk out.  
  
" Hi, are u 2 the one's who bought the house?" Jeff asked "Yea, I'm Laura and this is my best friend Melissa." Laura says "Well, I'm Jeff Hardy and this is my best friend Shannon Moore" "Yea we know, we're huge wrestling fans." Melissa says, "Cool, finally some new cool chicks in NC. It's been along time since we've gotten new girls here after Amy (Lita) moved here." Shannon said looking at Melissa  
  
The 4 of them talked and everyone hit it off great. Laura and Jeff were cuddling on the big leather sofa while Shannon and Melissa watched Beauty and the Beast and talked. It wasn't till about 1 in the morning when someone finally looked at a watch and realized it was time to say goodnight. Jeff and Shannon invited the girls to their house (yes the guys lived together) to ride the bikes and stay for a party so they could meet everyone.  
  
Laura and Melissa both said good night to each other drifted off to sleep with happy dreams of their new "friends".  
  
Melissa was the first to wake and decided to make coffee for herself and Laura. She went out side in her care bear pj's and got the paper as she was walking inside she saw the cutest little dog in the side yard. She put the paper down and went to pet the dog, when she finally got to touch it she heard someone calling out "baby". "Baby, baby, comes here. It's time to go home, baby where are u sweetie"  
  
Melissa looked up and saw Shannon in plaid baggy sleeping pants, no shirt, and looking for something. "Morning Shannon" Melissa said to him as he walked through the woods. "Melissa, I'm sorry did I wake u, I was lookin' for my dog and.. Hey baby come girl," He said seeing the dog in her lap. He came and sat next to her and explained how baby runs away to our new house when ever she can get out and that I was lucky she didn't run in and tear up the house .I asked him in for coffee and he brought baby in as well. Shannon was telling Melissa about the skool in NC and how everything was there when Laura woke up and came to join them. The 3 of them spent a little while talkin' and Shannon decided he should get back home before everyone else wakes up, he told the girls to come over at 12 and said goodbye.  
  
Melissa went to her room to find something to wear 4 today while Laura hoped into the shower. Melissa knew she was going to be long so she went online and checked her E-mail on bolt. com. She saw that Ali had made a new entry in her online journal and in it she was talking about Melissa and how she didn't want her getting made but not actually saying her name. "What a bitch!?!?" Melissa thought as she got off and made herself and Laura some breakfast. Laura came out of her room when she was done and ate her breakfast as they talked about Jeff and Shannon. Laura decided to call her fams while Melissa got in the shower.  
  
Melissa came out and changed into her baggy tan pants and cut off tank top that said, "u can look but don't touch" and blow dried her hair. She came out and it was now 11:38. Laura was watching tv when Jeff came over to hang out. Melissa knew he was more interested in Laura then anything else so she went up stairs to watch tv. 12 'o clock came around and the girls left with Jeff to his palace. Melissa and Laura have seen a picture or to of Jeff's house and it looked big but it was never as big as they thought. When they went in side Shannon was in front of the window looking for something and jumped when Melissa tapped him. "Oh gosh Melissa, u scared the crap out of me!" Shannon said, as he looked her up and down. " So does that rule o me too?" He asked reading her shirt (we all know he was really checkin' out her hooters). "No I think I can make an exception 4 u," Melissa told him as they hugged. The girls had a great time hanging out with the guys and when ever Laura and Jeff would give each other little kisses Shannon and Melissa would always make fun of them without their knowing. The day went by and the guys decided to have a "end of the summer " party and Jeff and Laura went out to get everything while Shannon and Melissa stayed there and set up the house and moved the furniture around for some dancing room. A little while later Jeff and Laura came back and they got all the food into place. Soon the people started to arrive and most of the people the girls didn't know but the guys did there best to introduce them. Melissa went 2 get a drink when who did she see, non other than the hurricane himself, Shane helms. Now, Melissa may have a crush on Shannon, yes indeed she did, but goodness, did Shane look good. Melissa tried not to stare but notice him staring back. The 2 of them started to talk and they really got along. As the night went on Melissa and Laura had more beers then they should have and things got out of control. Laura snapped at Jeff because he tried to get her to go home when he saw how many drinks she had and things weren't good after that. Melissa went to lie down in a room and saw Shane in there the 2 were completely drunk and flirted way too much. Things somehow got weird and Melissa and Shane started making out and fell asleep. In the morning Melissa woke up to Laura and the to left with extremely bad hangovers.  
  
After a few Advil, Melissa was better and went out side to see Shannon. She walked over to him, thinking of how she wished the little "fun" she had with Shane could have been with Shannon. "Hey Shannon " Melissa said. She got no reply. "Shannon?" still now answer. She went over to him to wear she was right in front of him and he still didn't talk to her. She got up and pushed him to were he was sitting down and stood in front of him. "Shannon what's up ur ass lately?" she questioned him. "Don't u have someone to make out with our something?" Shannon said in a hurt voice. "What? What're u talkin' about?" "I saw u and Shane last night," he said upset." I'm sorry u did but why are u so mad at me?" Melissa said. "You wanna know why? I'll tell ay' why. (1) That was my bed (2) every since the day I met u I felt something 4 u, stronger than just friends Melissa. Do u know what it's like to see someone u like make out with one of ur friends in UR room?" By now Shannon was out of breath from saying all of that in one breath. Melissa just looked at him in shock. "Shannon ,...I don't.I don't..know what to say." Shannon just looked at her, as she slowly turned around walked back home. "and by the way.. if u wanted to know ur lover boy's coming over today." Shannon yelled as she left.  
  
Laura was holding her head as Melissa walked in , her face was frozen in place from when she left Shannon's house. "Hey lissa, what's wrong?" Laura asked seeing her friend. "Skittlez, u know how I told u about what happened last night?" Melissa said sitting down. "About how u and Shane made out?" "Yea, well I went over to Shannon's this morning and he treated me like crap. He ignored me, and then he told me he caught me and Shane in his room making out and then.. I never thought he'd tell me." "What'd he tell you," Laura asked. "He told me he liked me and that he did from the first day he met me." "So why are u so upset?" " Because he's mad at me, and then he yelled at me and told me my "lover boy" was coming over." "It's ok Lissa, come on lets go over to Jeff's and u can talk to Shannon while I apologies to Jeff." "But what about Shane?" "Skittles, Shane.it was. What happened with Shane was only because I was drunk. I didn't like him, and the whole time I was wishing it were Shannon." "Well, when we go there,.if Shane's there just tell him that , but not those exact words." "OK, thanks skittles"  
  
Laura goes and gets dressed and they go over to Jeff's. When they get there, Jeff opens the door. "Hey," he says to the girls. "Hey" they both reply. "Hey everyone!!" Shane says coming in the room and kissing Melissa on the cheek. And yes, Shannon saw that time to. "Shane, I need to talk to u. Shannon, don't go any where till I get back I need to talk to u too." Shannon sat down and watched tv till they got back.  
  
~*~*~*~With Melissa and Shane~*~*~*~  
  
Melissa: Shane listen. I wanted to talk to u about the other night. Shane: Melissa, I want u to know that I usually do that with girls. Melissa: do what? Shane: You know . get drunk.make out with a totally hot girl. Melissa: yea not to mention DRUNK girl!?!?!?! Shane: like I said I've never done anything like that b4. Melissa: so u just used me as a new experience? Shane: no melissa,.. When we kissed I felt something. Didn't u? Melissa: Shane, I don't even remember walkin' in to the room let alone how I felt when we kissed. Shane: well here , let me show u. And with that Shane pulled her close and kissed her right on the lips. "What the hell was he talkin' about? I didn't feel anything," Melissa thought. She tried to push him away but he held her closer. Right at that moment, Shannon opened the door and saw everything. Shannon: damn it!! Jeff and Laura were right behind him and saw everything he did, except Shannon didn't see Melissa pulling away. Melissa: damn it Shane! ur a fuckin' ass!) Melissa ran home and stayed in her room while Jeff went after Shannon and Laura yelled at Shane.  
  
~*~*~*~What happened with Jeff and Laura b4~*~*~*~  
  
Laura: Jeff.. I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to yell at u. Jeff: Laura,babe, I understand. But I was only tryin' to help ya'. Laura: Jeff I know but when I get drunk I tend to get a little moody. Jeff: ok ( they kiss) lets go see what's up with Shannon.  
  
Shannon's sitting on the big couch watching tv when they come in. Jeff: Shannon, what's going on between u and Melissa?) he asked sitting down next to him. Shannon: I duhno, man. But I really like her... a lot!but she was makin' out with Shane on my bed the other night! Laura: Shannon, I'v known melissa for awhile now and believe me she didn't like the kiss, I mean she was drunk Shannon: yeah but did she say that? Laura: Yea she did ... I mean) Laura blurted out Shannon: what? Laura:well,. she never said I couldn't tell u.. She told me that she didn't like it when she was kissing Shane and from what she could remember she was wishing it was u) Shannon's eyes got really big and happy Shannon: really? Jeff: go 4 it man. ) Shannon got up and opened the door and saw Shane and Melissa..and well u know  
  
~*~*~*~ Back 2 now~*~*~*~  
  
After a while of staying in her room, Melissa went outside to the back porch. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone's motorbike come to a stop.Melissa walked through the little path in the woods and saw Shannon sitting on his bike, shirtless. Melissa went up to him and covered his eyes , "guess who?" Shannon: well, it could be none other than the girl that told her best friend and myself that she didn't like shane but yet when I open my front door I see her with shane's tongue down her throat." Melissa: Shannon, that's harsh. Shannon: no melissa, wanna know what's harsh? Me telling u I like u and then u go and make out with Shane in front of me. That's harsh. Melissa: u know what Shannon ur a pain in my fuckin' ass! I told Laura I liked u cuz I did. When Shane and me were makin' out the other night the whole time I was wishing it where u and thinking what it'd be like . When Shane and me were kissing, he's the one that grabed me and kissed me. I tried to push away but he held me closer. Gosh, why the fuck do u care who I kiss anyway, if u care so much then why don't u just kiss me.) she said yelling at him. Shannon pulled her close by the arm, scaring Melissa a little, he looked into her eyes and kissed her right on the lips.  
  
Now, this kiss wasn't like any other kiss, this kiss was full of sparks just like in the movies. Melissa had always dreamed of kisses like this but never thought it'd happen to her. It scared her a little so she quickly pulled away and ran to her house and hide till skool started.  
  
Skool started and the girls were nerves as all hell. In a good way, the girls had all there morning classes together and Laura had all her other classes with Jeff. But Melissa had all her other classes with Shannon and of course, in her math class she had to sit next the the little booger. The first part of the class went ok, Melissa was righting a note to Laura telling her about the sitting in math when she got a note from Shannon.  
  
Shannon: is it that bad? Melissa: what? ) Shannon pointed to the note to Laura were she talked about setting next to Shannon.  
  
Melissa: well,. u do kinda smell. Shannon:hey, I don't smell, not that bad I hope Melissa: no u smell kinda good actually. Shannon: can I ask u something? Melissa: sure. Shannon: why'd u leave that night? Did I do something wrong? Melissa: no, u didn't' do anything wrong it's just. Shannon: just what? Melissa: I felt a .a..a spark. Shannon: so did I that's why I wanted to know why u left ` Melissa: I'll tell u after skool. Shannon: ok.. meet me ay my car.  
  
After skool , Melissa ran into Laura and told her she would get a ride with Shannon and then she gave the notes so she could read them. Melissa met him and they talked for a while , sitting on top of his car.  
  
Shannon: so are u gonna tell me? Melissa: Shannon, since I was younger I've wanted to kiss a guy and feel those sparks. Shannon: like when we kissed? Melissa: yea Shannon: then why'd u run away? Melissa : because it scared me I didn't know what to do! I freaked so I ran ) a long silence went by. Shannon: well there are to things we could do now Melissa: like???? Shannon: (1) we could sit here and talk more or..) he smiled at her Melissa: what?) she smiled back Shannon: (2) we could see what the sparks are like without u running away. Melissa: I said I was sorry Shannon: I'm just kiddin'. So what is it? 1 or 2? 1 or 2? 1 or 2? Melissa: hmmmmm, 2 sounds good.) and with that Shannon moved in and kissed her lips ever so softly. There it was again, the sparks! 


End file.
